


The taste of coffee

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard doesn't like the taste of coffee on McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For -inbetween-

"Ewww," John said and spit out the come, grimacing.

"What?" Rodney crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling.

He glared up at Rodney. "You've been drinking coffee again."

"No!"

"Rodney," John started, zipping up Rodney's pants, "you can't fool me. It was vile."

"My come's not vile, Major. And what has this to do with whether or not I've been drinking coffee, which, for the record, I haven't."

John didn't say anything, he sat back on his heels and raised his eyebrow. They've had that conversation countless times before. Rodney would deny drinking coffee, but of course he had, because John could taste it. For some reason coffee made Rodney's come taste especially horrible and it wasn't his fault that his tastebuds were sensitive.

"I haven't," Rodney said again, "ask Zelenka."

John had to grin as he imagined going to Zelenka, explaining why he needed to know if Rodney had had any coffee. He stood up, turning towards the door. "I'll do that. He's in his lab, right?"

"John! Wait."

He turned back, waiting for Rodney to continue.

"Maybe I've had a tiny cup of coffee." John raised his eyebrow again. "Or maybe two or three. I was bored!"

"You had coffee, because you were bored?"

"You weren't available and there was nothing else to do."

"So, it's my fault?" He moved closer to Rodney, almost touching.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Next time you get the urge to drink coffee," he said, licking his lips, "try to remember that I won't suck you off for at least a week. Got it?"

Rodney swallowed. "Got it."

John grinned. "Good. And now," he took Rodney's hand and guided it to his dick, "do something about this."

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 2005.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/415736.html)


End file.
